


【灿白】贪得

by Buttersweet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttersweet/pseuds/Buttersweet
Summary: 分级R，现实背景/ABO二设Alpha!PCY/Omega!BBHOOC都是我的，所有情节和本人以及现实无关





	1. Chapter 1

朴灿烈能感觉到空气里若有若无的信息素，蜜桃的甜腻又带有一点青柠的酸，让他在昏昏欲睡的环境里找到了一丝清醒的欲望。车上队友都睡得香甜，他分辨不出信息素来源于哪里，就好像只有他察觉到了那若有若无的味道。 

不应该的，他揉了揉了乱糟糟的卷发重新把头抵上车窗试图让自己重陷睡眠——队里不应该有Omega，这是公司在成团时考虑到的。朴灿烈想自己可能是憋的太久了，出现幻觉了。 

紧锣密鼓的行程像是要把他们榨干，昨晚电台结束又回到公司排练，现在又要赶去MBC打歌预录。在杀人行程里他要是能挤出一点时间去解决自己的性生活，也不用在保姆车里出现幻觉了。 

如果不是那个人原本紧闭的眼睛突然眨了眨，终于在睫毛闪动过后睁开眼睛，露出一双雾蒙蒙的漂亮眼睛的话，朴灿烈是准备说服自己接受这套说辞的。 

朴灿烈不自觉吞咽口水，心跳还在加快，但现在已经睡意全无了。他看着边伯贤从一旁取过水瓶，一股脑把水灌进喉咙，但也像是无济于事。他看着边伯贤从口袋里又取出一个盒子，就生硬地把药丸咽了下去，手背抵住嘴唇不让自己咳出声惊醒其他人。 

他想他发现了边伯贤的秘密。 

而自己竟然迟钝到现在才发现这个秘密。 

从地下停车场到演播厅后台的路不长，朴灿烈一直走在队伍的最末端，吴世勋在他身旁刷SNS一边和他吐槽路上的堵车，他的视线却紧锁在前面那人的身上，黑色略显宽大的连帽衫遮不住纤细白皙的脖颈。 

“他还没被标记过吧。” 

“什么？” 

朴灿烈这才发现自己不自觉吐露了内心所想，他摇头讪笑想糊弄过去，却没发现自己的耳廓早就红透，他笑着对吴世勋说：“刷你的SNS吧。” 

我要继续观察边伯贤了，他想，也许还有什么蛛丝马迹能够佐证他的想法呢。 

候机室里只有边伯贤不在，他问金俊勉，队长只说伯贤不太舒服去了厕所，然后又盯回手机屏幕。 

朴灿烈也整理整理衣服准备，像是为了掩饰原本目的又奇怪地添上了一句“我也想上厕所”。吴世勋抬起头莫名其妙看了他一眼，他只能回避那视线迅速离开房间。 

路上朴灿烈想起了其他事，这应该不是他第一次发现边伯贤是Omega的蛛丝马迹了。刚出道的时候他们还住在宿舍里，他和边伯贤关系不算亲近却也并不疏远，男孩子玩闹时也会用性征打趣，但在他们谈论起公司里的Omega时边伯贤总是融入不了。 

那时候朴灿烈只觉得他可能已经有心仪对象，就也懒得深究。他记得自己在舞台上拉起边伯贤的手向粉丝鞠躬时那人总是略显僵硬，耳根略微染上一层红晕。 

朴灿烈觉得好笑，他曾经在综艺上用这件事打趣，边伯贤只是淡淡地说：“因为灿烈是很优秀的Alpha，对于同类来说也是这样。” 

朴灿烈发现自己实在是迟钝得要命，他从来没有去怀疑过边伯贤是不是和他一样的Alpha，还总把他当作和自己一样Alpha明里暗里偷偷竞争。在边伯贤看来自己应该蠢得要命吧。 

想到这里他停下了脚步，他意识到自己早就有几次撞破边伯贤发情的经历——晚归后听到洗漱间里传来的水声，空气里弥漫的浓浓Omega信息素，就是蜜桃和青柠的混合体，化不开的情欲。 

他走到浴室门口敲了敲门，笑着调侃“你今天运气很好啊，找了个味道很不错的Omega啊”。那时候浴室里的水声停了下来，却没等到回音，朴灿烈自觉无趣又只能走回客厅。 

边伯贤穿着宽大卫衣头上顶着一条浴巾走出来径直坐到他身旁，抢过他手里的遥控器换掉了屏幕里正在放的肥皂剧。 

朴灿烈那时候总觉得空气里Omega信息素的味道还未完全消散，就连边伯贤身上也还全是那个味道。心情烦躁又无法疏解，他凑近边伯贤，在他颈间吸气，鼻间充斥着那味道。 

边伯贤和他的Omega应该玩的挺开心，不然面前这人也不会洗完澡身上还全是Omega的味道。朴灿烈不知道自己的怒气究竟起源于哪里，他只记得当时自己用愤恨的语气对边伯贤说：“下次别带回宿舍了，自己在外面解决吧。” 

思绪回到现在，他站在人来人往的走廊里，有后辈冲他打招呼，他点头露出笑容。然后又被内心的懊悔和羞耻占据，朴灿烈觉得自己就像是后知后觉的白痴，明明被蒙在鼓里却还自作聪明认为一切都在自己的掌控之中。 

“灿烈？” 

略带沙哑的声音又把他拉回现实，他看着边伯贤就站在他面前，瞳孔有些放大却又很快平静。朴灿烈尴尬地笑了两声，抬头看到边伯贤面颊上还有些化不开的红晕，湿润的嘴唇也泛着红光，眼睛里的水雾已经足够说明一切。 

“没事。”朴灿烈落荒而逃一样加快步伐往厕所的方向走去，他想要证实自己的猜想。虽然八九不离十，但现在不去直面边伯贤的选择总是正确的。 

朴灿烈站在空无一人的厕所里，低头看着唯一一个垃圾桶，那里面安静躺着的一管抑制剂，看上去像是边伯贤的选择。他蹲下盯着瓶子不自觉入了神，总觉得心底有什么情感变了味，正逐渐吞噬蚕食着他的内心。 

“前…前辈…”他听见身后呼唤他的声音，急忙起身装作无事地清了清嗓子。出道多年的当红男团人气line成员竟然蹲在厕所里盯着垃圾桶看出神，朴灿烈实在不希望这件事传出去朝着更奇怪的方向发展。 

转过头他看着没见过的面孔，应该是刚出道没几天的新人，是个Omega，满脸通红有些局促地盯着他的鞋，手里捏着一张纸条。 

“前辈…我仰慕前辈很久了，嗯…这是我的kkt，不知道您能不能…”小男生看上去未经世事，腼腆局促的模样却没怎么打动朴灿烈。 

他盯着被递到自己面前的纸条，心不在焉地想所有事都赶在了今天。他并不是没有接到过各种各样写满kkt的纸条，被塞在餐盒或是礼物里，几年不曾登录过的邮箱或是社交软件里也充斥着各种各样的信息。那一瞬间他突然想到那个一直躺在自己列表里的人，在回归前自己已经很久没有和边伯贤联系过了。 

门口突然传来一声轻咳，面前的小男生手忙脚乱地收起了纸条躲到了朴灿烈身后。朴灿烈抬头看到抱着手倚在门框上的边伯贤，脸上挂着笑意也猜不透究竟在想什么。 

“我看你刚才的状态不好，就跟过来看了看，”边伯贤视线在男生和朴灿烈之间转了转，一副心知肚明的模样：“cody说尽快回去吧，预录快开始了。” 

朴灿烈赶忙跟了上去，两个人回到走廊里后边伯贤却完全没有了继续搭理他的意思。朴灿烈只能加快脚步让自己能跟上他，他想要开口解释，却也不明白应该从何说起。 

那天的录制朴灿烈看着那人在舞台中央发光发热，完全不曾流露出一丁点懈怠疲惫，更不可能让人察觉自己正处于发情期。表演依旧完美，朴灿烈也不自觉露出笑容，天生爱豆不是吗——实在是个再优秀不过的天才，懂得藏匿却也明白如何散发魅力。 

回到车里返回宿舍的路途中成员们都累得睁不开眼，朴灿烈却精神抖擞，他打开手机刷新着网络论坛上更新的消息，粉丝的repo。他能看到前排属于边伯贤的光亮，那人从来都很在乎粉丝，查看反馈好像是每次舞台后必做的功课。只是朴灿烈和他的关注点不同。 

他打开Naver搜索，查看着不断更新的消息——“伯贤实在是个超级完美的Alpha，能被这样的Alpha标记我真的死而无憾了”，结尾处一个哭丧的emoji。朴灿烈有些烦躁返回了屏幕，又抬头看了看前排的边伯贤，那家伙好像有点感冒了，他听见细微的咳嗽声。 

他觉得只有自己知道这个秘密的感觉很好，这是只属于他和边伯贤的专属，抛去舞台上的营业剩下的一切也是毫无保留的。 

回到宿舍里成员们放完行李也三三两两离开，六个小时的自由时间可以做很多事，边伯贤好像就只准备坐在电视机前和游戏手柄一起。朴灿烈咳嗽一声坐到边伯贤身旁，开口：“…介意我加入吗？” 

边伯贤难以置信地盯着他，却又很快恢复平静，只把这当作朴灿烈的心血来潮，从一旁取过游戏手柄丢到他身上，嘱咐到：“如果不会的话躲在我后面就好了，我带你，千万不要自己逞英雄，我不想和你一起死。” 

朴灿烈点头，身体和大脑却像是分割开来似的。他又感觉到了身旁若有若无的信息素，蜜桃，青柠，那味道让他不自觉上瘾然后沉溺，发情期和回归撞上不太好受吧，他实在想要开口问出这话。 

就算是战斗途中视线也不自觉从眼角溜走盯着身旁的人，明明可以一起开玩笑恶作剧，这时候却不知道怎样开口拉进两个人的关系。 

心不在焉的状态维持到了第三次GAME OVER，边伯贤扭过头怒视朴灿烈的眼神里冒出火。朴灿烈看着那眼神却突然笑了起来，边伯贤气的抬手想把手柄摔到他身上，也就是电光火石间朴灿烈抓住了他的手腕。 

挣扎不动，边伯贤眼底闪过的一丝惊慌，下一秒朴灿烈就那么亲吻了上去。唇齿交触，舌尖传递的电流让身体本能不自觉被唤醒。朴灿烈的吻是带有侵略性的，没有退让余地的，把属于边伯贤的空气带走，看着Omega像是被冲上岸的鱼那样依附自己，汲取生存所需的氧气实在是让他兴致更高。 

边伯贤的嘴唇是甜的，带有独属于他的甜蜜香味，从唇角溢出的低吟是最好的催情剂，朴灿烈也不再抑制自己被本能驱使的欲念。 

空气里是信息素交融的味道，温度上升，游戏手柄掉在地上，边伯贤抵在朴灿烈胸口的手也没能无济于事，Alpha没有退让的意图。 

朴灿烈觉得快要水到渠成时一个拳头打在了他的左眼眶上，边伯贤气急败坏地从沙发上爬起来，气喘吁吁刚被撩拨起情欲的模样实在撩人——朴灿烈想要追上去，边伯贤躲开他的模样也实在灵敏，一个闪身溜进了厕所里反锁上了门。 

“你精虫上脑了吗？！”现在门口想要扭开门的朴灿烈听到气急败坏的声音从厕所里传来，那声音没有任何威慑力，朴灿烈红着脸又努力了两次还是放弃回到了客厅。 

他回味起刚才的吻，原来他的伯贤是那么甜蜜的味道，不是拒人千里之外的冷漠，稍微熬过起初的酸楚就能收获的甜蜜。他不自觉地抚摸上嘴唇，又为自己深陷其中的模样搞到恶寒。 

# 

经纪人看到他被打肿的眼眶时明显震惊到说不出话，朴灿烈讪笑着糊弄说自己睡迷糊撞上了门框，余光却偷偷撇见边伯贤正一副担心模样看着他。朴灿烈挤出笑容安抚他，一边又用他无厘头的理由搪塞着经纪人，听着数落也觉得无所谓。 

晚上的电台节目朴灿烈有意坐到了边伯贤身旁，边伯贤绷直的背倒是已经说明了他对朴灿烈的防备。朴灿烈在他身上已经闻不到信息素的味道，他杵着下巴想边伯贤到底又用了多少抑制剂来掩盖自己的性征。 

他承认，他一直对边伯贤有那些超越朋友队友的情感——大概是从他们初次见面开始的，推开练习室门的陌生男孩有些紧张，和他打招呼时露出一个笑容，弯起的眼睛和薄薄的嘴唇，他说，我们同龄呢，应该可以成为很好的朋友吧。 

还不到二十岁的朴灿烈那时候好像觉得自己心目中的完美Omega就站在自己面前了，直到公布出道企划的经纪人说“全团Alpha就不要在闹出什么幺蛾子了，标记队友这种事就算是公司公关掉了，将来你们见面不会尴尬吗，别做傻事。你们还在上升期”。 

可是放到现在呢，朴灿烈偶尔也会有些不切实际的想法，他们就算在一起也不会怎样的吧。他盯着桌子下搭在膝盖上的边伯贤的手，指节分明又修长的手指又让让朴灿烈止不住三心二意，他想过那双手依附在自己身上的模样，因为快感而微微蜷缩又舒展开来，漂亮的下垂眼里弥漫的水汽被手背揉开，还有那好听的嗓音所发出的呻吟，他想听见他用只有情欲的声音叫自己“CHANYEOL”。 

DJ像是注意到他今晚一直只盯着边伯贤的女王，开玩笑似的准备Cue他：“灿烈今晚好像不在状态？” 

听到这句话的边伯贤扭过头，正好撞上了他的视线。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文不是甜文。

如果说朴灿烈躲开视线是因为心虚，后半场一直的沉默则是因为害怕被发现更多。坐在身旁的边伯贤和前辈DJ聊着天——说起这次回归的感受，粉丝的评论，休息时间里发生的趣事。

他杵着下巴想，那都是他不知道的事，在他看不到的地方边伯贤经历的。脑海里那些不切实际的幻想正在逐渐成型，他将自己的情感慢慢融入另一个人的生活里。就好像回忆交织去产生共鸣，进而发展为更进一步的关系。

“空窗期没什么公告的时候——就打游戏吧。也有试着拍了些Vlog，如果粉丝们能喜欢就好了。”

朴灿烈趁着休息时间搜索了伯贤的Vlog，没来得及仔细去看，只是匆忙加进了收藏夹里。

#

边伯贤是个Omega，性征分化那年他刚好十六岁，录了几个投递公司的视频，点下邮件的发送键时就好像看到了自己站在舞台上的未来。拆开几天前体检的报告时，他想就会像自己预想的那样——一个Beta，运气好些的话说不定是个Alpha。

父母都是Beta，唯一的哥哥也是Beta，这样的家族遗传是稳定的。

他这样想着，拆开了信封。

他花了一段时间来让自己适应Omega的身份，不再去自怨自艾。服用大量的抑制剂就可以隐瞒性征，他可以和其他人一样正常上学正常练习，不用去考虑怎样讨好别的，所谓有魅力的Alpha。

“…少用些抑制剂吧，长期这样下去会影响你之后的发情期。别总想着没事，等到再多抑制剂也藏不住的时候，你还没找到Alpha该怎么办。”医生捏着他的体检报告皱眉，抬起头看着边伯贤一副若无其事的表情，倒有些无奈，犹豫再三还是开口：“Omega的话…不建议去做歌手…那是Alpha们竞争的地方。”

边伯贤笑了笑，倒也没有反驳。躲在桌下的指节捏紧泛白，心跳快得要命。他可以选择在这里就打退堂鼓离开，也可以继续——他已经收到了面试通过的邀请，如果成功的话他很快就能出道。

出道后也不会后悔就好了，他想。再次抬起头的时候他还是说出了一直想说的话：“我再买些抑制剂吧，之后肯定还有很多用处。”

他很快进入了公司又开始新的训练，同批的练习生里几乎没有Omega——倒是有很多很受欢迎的Alpha。大公司走出去的Alpha练习生自带光芒，练习时长上优于他，甚至是除去背景也能在酒吧夜店获得无数人青眯的出众外貌，所有一切都让他显得格格不入。

他知道练习生里最受欢迎的那个——朴灿烈，大概是这个名字。在前辈的MV里出彩，几乎可以断定会是公司过几年主捧的对象，走到哪里都是人群的中心。

首尔的娱乐公司里知道朴灿烈的练习生不少，已经出道的前辈也对朴灿烈充满兴趣。他见过被塞在咖啡底上递到朴灿烈手里的小纸条，也代为转递过一叠厚厚的情书。

边伯贤起初对朴灿烈的确是没什么兴趣的，就算是可能作为将来一起出道的队友也打不起的兴趣。他听到过朴灿烈和其他Alpha练习生一起在练习室里讨论什么样的Omega更好，也见过他们拿着别人热心写的情书传阅，像是枯燥生活里唯一能够打趣的事。

“上次给你写信的那个Omega又送礼物来了啊，这次好像挺贵的。”

朴灿烈笑着接过礼物又塞回朋友手里，半开着玩笑拒绝了礼物：“退回去呗，要是现在就标记了个Omega将来要怎么办，出道了遇见了更好的Omega可怎么办啊。还是退回去吧，我不喜欢这些。”

边伯贤那时候在练习室角落里循环下次月评的曲目，只觉得烦躁得要命，旋律在耳边循环脑子却只跟着朴灿烈的话转动。他想，为什么要把人家精心准备的礼物拒绝，又云淡风轻地调侃像是事不关己。

终于在朴灿烈发出笑声时他气急败坏地摔上门，隔绝了那个令他烦躁的世界。

“…他怎么了？”离开练习室前最后一秒他又听见了朴灿烈的声音。

之后大概过了两个月，边伯贤熬过了又一次发情期，顶着高烧也在练习室里练习舞蹈之后的某一天，他又遇上了朴灿烈。

十二月的月评刚结束，他终于有时间去买杯咖啡给哥哥发条短信。拿铁才握在手里，座位也没有捂热，边伯贤还没来得及好好享受难得的清闲时间，朴灿烈和朋友一群人挤进了咖啡厅。

边伯贤强迫自己视线固定在手机屏幕上，或是看看窗外行走的人群，首尔难得的漫天大雪。快要圣诞节了啊，是红绿搭配下的欢乐气氛，榭寄生下牵手的情侣交换着耳语，还有循环不断的乐曲。

尴尬的气氛从朴灿烈进来后就没有改变过，边伯贤尽可能地降低自己的存在感——朴灿烈的视线却一直往他的方向投递。咖啡也变得烫手，边伯贤不自觉开始反思自己是不是之前做错了什么。

朴灿烈坐到他面前后过了几秒边伯贤才回过神，后知后觉地盯着面前的少年。笑眼迷人，放大的瞳孔盯着他，唇角上扬成为一个好看的弧度，然后那人对他说：“我是朴灿烈，我们留个联系方式吧。”

边伯贤只觉得莫名其妙，只能用喝咖啡的动作来掩饰自己的尴尬。他觉得自己面颊上有点发烫，他想多半是因为自己之前把朴灿烈误解成一个自负又玩弄人感情的Alpha影响。

“抱…抱歉…”

“为什么要道歉啊？”

边伯贤强迫自己平复心跳，双手握紧咖啡杯放回桌上，深呼吸又开口：“之前觉得你和朋友在练习室里打打闹闹真的很吵，为那个而道歉。”

“那个吗？应该是我说对不起啊。”朴灿烈反而抱歉地笑了笑，突然凑近边伯贤身边，没有说话，只有平静的呼吸声在耳边，温热的气息划过耳廓。

那是试探的标志——边伯贤警铃大作，不顾没喝完的咖啡就离开了座位。朴灿烈实在恶劣得要命，他想，更糟糕的是，自己险些就没有把控住。

朴灿烈看着边伯贤离开的背影有些哭丧，从身后走上来和他开玩笑的朋友的话也显得刺耳又突兀。他笑着对他们说，我是没感觉到什么，视线却一直停留在边伯贤留下的咖啡杯上。

“总觉得边伯贤是Omega？”

“…看那反应应该是，毕竟没几个Omega能抵挡灿烈吧。”

“他是个Vocal啊，”朴灿烈打断了对话，“和你们没什么直接利益竞争吧。”

沉默过后话题又被绕开，朴灿烈看着咖啡没了温度，窗外雪停了，他想起边伯贤匆忙离开时连帽子也落在了座位旁。

边伯贤回到宿舍时冷得要命，在掌间呼出热气暖化睫毛上一层冰渣。他冲进浴室把自己泡在热水里，脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼睛以下都浸沫在水里，他闭上眼睛，想把所有疲惫和倦怠都一扫而光，不再去想白天发生的一切。

思绪被慢慢放空，取而代之的是身体越来越明显地变化，燥热并非来源于水的热度，自内散发出的热度迷乱了他的世界。起初只是细微的感应，逐渐演变成了身体的变化。

像是反应过来即将发生的事，边伯贤赶忙从浴缸里爬起，灼伤思维的是内心几近疯狂的渴望。这感觉不是好的预感，他跌跌撞撞走出浴缸时腿软得要命。

手机振动铃声也是在那时响起来的，湿漉漉还在滴水的手取过一旁洗漱台边的手机。屏幕上是陌生号码发来的短信——你帽子落在咖啡厅了，我给你送来吧。

没过几秒，像是为了解释前一条短信的突兀，信息都被接收进了手机——我是朴灿烈。我找你朋友问到你的宿舍。

边伯贤低声骂了一句脏话，从一旁扯过浴巾绕在腰上，步伐不稳地回到卧室，又急急忙忙取出抑制剂。

心态不平稳时口服的抑制剂也好想失去了原本的功效，心情被刚才的两条短信扰得一团糟。几十平米的地方实在是找不到逃避的场所，他缩在床上希望身体能尽快恢复，至少不能在朴灿烈来之前表现得太过狼狈。

事与愿违，他只觉得穴口湿漉漉，每一次与布料的接触都像是折磨着他每一根神经。边伯贤试探着伸出手去触碰下身，发胀的性器或是一张一合的穴口，只是在触碰到液体时又畏惧地缩回手。

边伯贤不常自慰，那些令人羞耻的发情期，有抑制剂和意志力就足够。他讨厌身体不受思维控制只是一味服从欲望的感受，就好像所有努力都只是徒劳，人终归只会臣服于欲念然后沉沦，像是千万只手把他从想要冲破水面的念头打破又拉回水滴深渊。

大口喘气才能让自己不至于再次迷失意志，身体发热的部位又反噬回他的思想。想要被填满，想要被标记，因为这是Omega的本能，就像脑海里闪过被标记的画面时，不自觉出现了朴灿烈的模样。

他终于又想起了朴灿烈，从公司或是咖啡厅到这里都是不近不远的一段路程。边伯贤挣扎着从床上起身，栓剂是目前最好的解决方式，就算他讨厌异物进入身体，也不可否认那是能让身体降温的最好方式。

两指撑开穴口，边伯贤把头埋在枕头里，努力不去想接下来会发生的一切——指尖把栓剂送入身体深处，发出粘稠的水声，眷恋地吞噬着他的手指不肯松开。

羞耻带来了异样的快感，他哽咽着发出呻吟。心底的声音一直告诉他要赶快把手指拔出，身体却把手指吸得越来越近，一根又一根手指进入了身体。

栓剂终于抵上了他的敏感点，电流从尾椎传递到了全身，浴巾早就掉到了地上，没有遮挡的下半身每一次和床单接触都会刺激神经。

就这样吧，边伯贤迷迷糊糊地想，就这一次臣服于欲望吧。他睁开眼看到手机，一狠心拔出了手指，水声像是在斥责他的离开，空虚感又像潮水将他包围。

边伯贤试图维持住清醒意识，在手机屏幕上输入“我不在家”，只是在按下发送键的同时门铃也突然响起。

匆匆忙忙套上衣服洗了个手，边伯贤光着脚打开了门——冷空气顺着门缝溜进了房间，边伯贤冷不丁打了个喷嚏。下一秒朴灿烈就挡在了门缝间，替他隔绝了所有试图侵扰的冷气。

抬起头映入眼帘的还是朴灿烈的笑颜，那笑容就像是有融化冰雪的魔力似的，边伯贤不自觉就入了神。看着他笑起来眼睛也没有眯成一条缝，睫毛上一层薄薄的冰霜，黑色发间的雪花融化成水滴从耳旁的发尖滴落。

“伯贤？”

声音把他拉回了现实，他尴尬地咳嗽两声后低下头。后穴里夹着异物的感觉重新涌上心头，他盯着自己的脚尖，一时不知道该用什么反应面对面前的人。

“你的帽子。”朴灿烈把帽子放到他手里，指尖自然触碰在一起，他笑着对边伯贤说：“你手真的很暖和啊。”

#

可视电台放送结束后DJ和队友都三三两两地离开座位，边伯贤坐在椅子上刷手机出了神，抬起头时房间里只剩下自己和朴灿烈。

感觉到尴尬后他只是起身想离开房间，习惯性地躲开面前白天才攻击过他的Alpha，尽量避免和朴灿烈再两个人共处一室。

“辛苦了，明天也请继续加油吧。”心不在焉地说着准备离开时却被拉住了手腕，他皱着眉扭过头，朴灿烈正盯着他。

“为什么其他人都没有感觉呢，明明一整间房间里都充斥着你信息素的味道，为什么他们都没有反应？”

“…这是你的错觉吧，灿烈。”边伯贤挣扎着想抽出手，紧握住他手腕的手却加重了力度，他低声说着“放手”，最后演变成两个人以一个极其可笑的姿势撕扭在一起，而他的体力力气也明显不占上风。

“那次，出道前我去你宿舍找你的那天，你发情了对吗。”用肯定句的语调确认了疑问，他又开口：“就像现在一样。”

朴灿烈凑近边伯贤，感受着面前的身体逐渐僵硬，伸出手抚上了柔软的后颈肌肤。

TBC.


End file.
